Sphinx Castle In The Sky
by Angel-Totoro
Summary: Once all mankind lived in peace, but after many years a mysterious cloud of poison appeared, trapped and concealed by this poison cloud which is now taken over the jungle, a new town was built ontop, untill now!


Sphinx Castle in the sky

Prologue

"BOOM" he cried, "I heard a large boom and I had to come to warn you we must leave now after the fog had cleared I saw, I saw them they were in black, wearing black helmets and had guns, we must flee now while we can I've heard half the town is already under siege we must flee I say" bang from the back, I realised he had been struck down my friend my best friend, at first I was in shock and denial but now I have realised we are really under war, in no time I fled, leaving my friend and what was left of my town I jumped into the car and fled as far as I could, the streets would normally be filled with joy, chandeliers and Japanese lantern's of ritual

god's, the longbow's and flags which once lit the streets of Laputa, now all seemed closed and deserted.

For a long time Earth was in what seemed to be internal peace but after much aggravation within the high councils of earth the debate had come that because our country rest's right above what we call the forest of poison. After many years of trying to rid of country Laputa of a poison which had come from what scientists thought was a harmless meteor from outer space the poison spread quickly in our country but after many years we were able to conceal the poison within a forest which lay under us, But now the poison cannot be contained no more and the high council's have

Decided to exterminate and isolate the whole country as we could be one of the infect ants. We now live under much prejudice and the fear that if ever we were found my kind the laputants we would be exterminate and removed immediately, But before me and the few remaining of us fled our home land our greater one told us something "do not look at our difference's nor do not blame the human's for what they do for when the time comes look to the sky and believe that the sky is a home for all" the greater one was called Bishotan ujutoshi Sphinx.

Many years have passed since those dark days, and although we still live in exile, in fear of our extermination we have been able to communicate with the forest of poison under us, and have found a way to live co-existing with the forest. Although we have had to change our physical features to be able to live abiding to an agreement that both I, what is now I am the leader of our few remaining people in our race we now call the sub-humans, and the forest. In doing so I have had to sacrifice much of my strength we now live in peace.

The day seemed Hot, and the air was very humid also, the green and pure celestial river listened as we whispered pass, the water seemed too crackled today and as we lay under a land it could be heard howling many distances away. As the Air bristled between each tree's dormant the air could be heard whistling at such volume that it would be considered music to a musician's ear. On one side of the river there comprise of large hollow trees surrounded by a distinguished masses of untouched meadow fields, and as the light from above glistened over these fields we would lay in them as though the heavenly touch of paradise lay smouldering with us. I wondered gazing past all things and thinking of the life I could've burdened. Then I tried to think of what had happened to my Friend, of how I could've left him, there lay not one that passes were I give my praises and blessing's where I crave for forgiveness, then the thought passes me, such I fool I am, of how I think of myself to abandon one's friend, is to give one's left arm.

As the day went on I went to lullaby in the omniscient field of meadows, I thought I heard a body, a person maybe? I thought it was the kid's playing in the fields but to my surprise I saw no one, not as far as my eye could see, again halted in my steps I peaked all over in my reach turning circle's until I became dizzy, I thought at first were is everyone then again I heard something, but this time it sounded louder and much greater, again I peered everywhere then it came as though the ground above me was perishing down, the rocks now seemed to fall fast, and the footsteps got louder, I could not see anything but when I stared up I saw it, it came back to me; then I started saying to myself as I ran to see if there was any of us "it is them the humans. THOSE HUMANS there back" at this point I realised I was on my own, my people I feared the worst for them I feared them captured, I ran with my eyes closed, tears which withered away as they drop from the touch of my eye lid to the ground with seemed to crumble beneath me, "BANG" I fell to the ground, the thundering roar of my crash echoed massively through the land which is now open, I lift my head and see a tall crouching Six-foot black figure covered in armour, at this point I could only crouch and hope that I live, my life seem to pass before me, was this it, was this our destiny, I looked to the sky and thought, was this the end?... "BANG"


End file.
